There are many sources of information provided to a telephone user in addition to the telephone communication. Examples include signals such as dial tone (signifying that the user may start dialing); busy tone indicating that the called party is busy; fast busy indicating that the network is overloaded and that the call cannot be completed at this time; call waiting tone indicating that another party is trying to reach the party to which the call waiting tone is applied; and announcements such as the fact that the called party telephone number is no longer in service. These types of signals have been enhanced in recent years by signals such as the calling party identification displayed to a called telephone customer; and announcements that the caller may automatically notify the called party of his/her number in case the called party does not answer a call. Special audible logos are frequently applied to a call to identify the carrier of the call. U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,788 describes arrangements for transmitting information such as an identification of the called party and providing further information useful to the caller from the called party. U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,204 discloses arrangements in the telephone switching network for allowing a caller to select the music on hold to be provided while the caller is waiting for an answer from a busy automatic call distributor network.